Parades
of [[New York, NY|New York City] skyline.] switches to operation room in hospital. Zoe Hart: He's crashing. Paddles! Unsynchronize two hundred...clear! Three hundred! Nurse: Three hundred! Zoe Hart: Clear! croaks like frog. switches to [[Zoe Hart|Zoe], who jerks awake to find a bullfrog on her stomach.] Zoe Hart: Ah! Zoe Hart: Bluebell, Alabama...right. croaks in background. switches to three gossiping women on a bench in town. Old Lady #1: She set up shop in Harley Wilkes' old office. She's been seen all over town with the Mayor. Old Lady #2/Delma Warner: Brick's furious! Old Lady #1: They say she's Harley's illegitimate love child! gasp. Old Lady #3: Well...that explains those shorts. Zoe Hart: Are you sure they're not talking about me? Lavon Hayes: Of course not... so um, Harley was your father? Man, I did not see that one coming. Zoe Hart: I know, it's all so surreal... me being here, it must be a sign. Lavon Hayes: Hmm. And do you believe in signs? Zoe Hart: I believe that Harley was my dad. My real dad. And I owe it to myself to take a year to figure out who he was...walk a mile in his shoes. Which should take me around Bluebell about eleven times. Lavon Hayes: Oh, now as Mayor of this town, Lavon Hayes takes offense. But as the co-chair of the Tourism Council, I will ignore it, to tell you that any journey on the eastern shore begins at the Rammer Jammer. Home of the best po' boy this side of Mobile Bay. You in? Zoe Hart: I'm here, might as well make the most of it. Lead me to your people! Lavon Hayes: Alright. cuts to inside of the [[Rammer Jammer].] Tom Long: Never met a New Yorker before. Do you know Regis? Dash DeWitt: Tom, don't be such a plebe! Zoe! I'm Dash DeWitt. You know, I do a theatre trip every April- The Book of Mormon sent me over the moon and back! Zoe Hart: Oh. Shelley Ng: So what's your deal- you married? Got a boyfriend? Tom Long: You lookin'? Lavon Hayes: Uhh, Shelley, we'll take two number fives, with grits. Thank you. Zoe Hart: Mmm. cuts to [[Breeland Home|Breeland House].] Brick Breeland: She's Harley's daughter? George Tucker: Apparently so. And as your lawyer, I can't much see how you can contest his will now. Lemon Breeland: But George, there must be something that you can do. I mean, Daddy has waited a long time to have this practice all to himself- he's earned it. George Tucker: Look, Brick, she's a trained surgeon, okay? She might be useful. Brick Breeland: Useful? Looks like she's spent more time at the mall than she has at a hospital. Now, I do admit, delivering that baby- that took some skill, but she doesn't understand our ways. She's more nuisance than useful down here. George Tucker: Well it doesn't look like you have much of a choice, so maybe y'all could give her a chance? Lemon Breeland: Oh, George, sweetheart. You just like everybody, don't you? Well, Bluebell isn't an animal shelter and we don't have to accept every little stray that comes our way. Now, I have a dance rehearsal for the parade and I'm sure that you two strapping men can figure out how to chase away one yippy little mongrel. George And I love you. George Tucker: Love you, too. Lemon Breeland: Bye baby. George Tucker: Bye. Brick Breeland: Bye, sugar. Lemon Breeland: Bye, daddy. Brick Breeland: Now, I want you to comb through that partnership agreement with Harley. Find me a way. George Tucker: Okay. switches back to [[Rammer Jammer] .] Zoe Hart: Mm...exactly what I thought grits would taste like. sarcastic Delicious. Lavon laughs] Zoe Hart: I'm going to fit right in... costumed people entering [[Rammer Jammer] ] with the traveling circus? Lavon Hayes: Oh! This Saturday's the Founder's Day Parade - my favorite event of the year. Zoe Hart: You were in the NFL for ten years and the Founder's Day Parade is your favorite event? Lavon Hayes: Well, the Mayor gets to ride on the best float, deliver a speech. Wade, my boy! How's the float coming? Wade Kinsella: I'm just uh, putting on the finishing touches. So, Doc, hear you're staying in town. You ever need a cup of sugar, anything- I'll be right next door. Zoe Hart: If that line ever works for you, you tell that poor girl to come see me at my office so I can dispense the penicillin. Wade Kinsella: Sure thing. switches to [[Medical Practice|medical practice].] Emmeline Hattenbarger: Oh, come on, what are you, on some kind of cleanse? I'm just asking you to try one damn sugar snack. Zoe Hart: Mrs. H, I already ate the caramel one, the sugar, the chocolate cholate chip with sea salt... but it's not even nine AM, and I don't think meeting new patients with a sugar high is the best way to follow in Harley 's footsteps. Emmeline Hattenbarger: Harley 's footsteps... magic words. I have something for you- Harley's old patient files. You should study them. He was a great doctor. Pillar of the community. Really listened to people, heard their problems, wrote down everything- Zoe Hart: He treated warts with duct tape. Emmeline Hattenbarger: Well, sometimes the old ways are the best ways. rings. Emmeline Hattenbarger: We are open! Zoe Hart: Welcome everyone, I'm Dr. Zoe Hart , very excited to meet you all and offer my services. Brick Breeland: Oh, you poor deluded thing. No one is here to see you. I mean I've been the only town doctor here for the last four months and the people of Bluebell are loyal. Zoe Hart: Have I mentioned that I am Dr. Harley Wilkes ' daughter? I'm like a townie by blood. Brick Breeland: It is a shame your father passed, but the people have recovered. Quick. Mainly because there was a better doctor here to help heal them. door opening. But you know what, I'm - I'm a good Christian, so I'm going to let you treat Shula Whitaker today. She, uh- she's one of Harley's regulars. Zoe Hart: Hmm. Well, one patient is all I need. Miss Whitaker, please, come this way. shifts to inside of [[Harley Wilkes|Harley]/Zoe's office.] Shula Whitaker: ...and besides the chills and the aching limbs and the swollen glands, it's hard to pee! Zoe Hart: Well, you don't have a fever. Shula Whitaker: It broke! But I had a high one yesterday. Like oooh, off the charts! Zoe Hart: Have you noticed any black spots on your body? Shula Whitaker: Yes! I was covered. Like a, like a- a dalmation! But they went away after the fever broke. Zoe Hart: Miss Whitaker, according to Harley's nearly Webster's-long file on you, and the fact that you are presenting me with symptoms that are only consistent with the Black Plague, I'm positive that you are perfectly healthy- and suggest that you see a psychologist. Shula Whitaker: I heard you was Harley's daughter. And I thought- but I won't bother you no more. Emmeline Hattenbarger: Did you even look at her file? Harley'd usually just give her tic-tacs as a placebo and ask her about her cats. Zoe Hart: I did a psychiatric rotation at Bellevue- Harley giving her tic-tacs just enabled her. shifts to town square. Zoe Hart: Hey, Rose. Rose Hattenbarger: Thank goodness you're staying! Zoe Hart: sarcastic ''I know, I'm having the best time. Rose Hattenbarger: I need your advice, 'cause my mother does not get it and all Aunt Emmeline does is bake these days. Zoe Hart: Tell me about it. What's going on? Rose Hattenbarger: Okay, well there's this boy, Frederick Dean, in the grade above me, and he's amazing. He likes history podcasts and comic books, though he's also a stupid Southern man stuck in the antiquated notion of the female ideal, which is why it seems he hasn't noticed me. Zoe Hart: Oi, being fourteen isn't easy for anyone. So what are you going to do about it? Rose Hattenbarger: That's where I need your help. So tell me, WWCBD? Zoe Hart: What would Carrie Bradshaw do? Seriously, if I knew, I would married to Mr. Big, living in a fantastic apartment in the great state of not Alabama. Look, don't ask my advice- I have liked the wrong men since I can remember. [[George Tucker|George approaching].]'' Rose Hattenbarger: I'll just go sit on the other side of the square and try to read your lips. George Tucker: So, uh... Zoe Hart: Hi. George Tucker: This is awkward. Um, Brick asked me to look for loopholes in his partnership agreement with Harley, and it's twenty-five years old, so I hadn't seen it, but apparently if one partner doesn't bring in thirty percent of the revenue every billing quarter, the other partner can buy him or her out. Zoe Hart: Thirty percent of the business? George Tucker: Yeah. Zoe Hart: Don't worry, I'm good at what I do, and as soon as the town figures that out, it'll be just fine. George Tucker: Okay. Woman in Square: Lemon! Where's your dad? It's Cole Maliska, he's in the office- his legs ain't working! Lemon Breeland: I'll call my Daddy! Woman in Square: Okay! Zoe Hart: No need! I'm here. Woman in Square: Uh...o-okay. shifts to inside of medical practice. Ethel Maliska: What's wrong with my husband? Zoe Hart: Luckily I've been able to rule out stroke, but I am worried about what are concerning neurological symptoms. Could be Guillain-Barre. That's why I have an ambulance coming. Ethel Maliska: Gullian-Barre? Is that serious? Zoe Hart: Yeah. Oh, bedside manner... sometimes people don't die! Brick Breeland: Cole? Ethel Maliska: Dr. Breeland! Brick Breeland: Ethel? What is going on here? Zoe Hart: Well, the patient presented paralysis in the lower extremities so I'm sending them to the hospital for Guillan-Barre. Brick Breeland: Guillain-Barre... it's deer hunting season, and Cole is just suffering from tick paralysis. Sometimes those little devils get up in there and suddenly you just can't move. Yeah, it's just like how you get a little education in your head, and suddenly you can't think. He is going to be just fine. Ethel Maliska: But she said... Brick Breeland: Oh, I know. Poor little thing, she's from New York. She wouldn't know a tick from a taxi cab. shifts to kitchen of [[Mayor's Plantation].] Zoe Hart: Tick paralysis is very rare in New York City. So rare that it doesn't even happen. It was an innocent mistake. Lavon Hayes: Still, not exactly an auspicious beginning. Zoe Hart: Oh, it's a disaster! I wanted to follow in my father's footsteps, but if I don't start bringing patients in, I'm going to lose the practice that Harley had for forty-five years! Lavon Hayes: Well, lucky for you, you have me to give you counsel. You ready for it? Here it is, key to success in Bluebell: show people you're one of them. Harley always did. Zoe Hart: I ate grits. What more could a woman give? Lavon Hayes: Join me on my float in the parade tomorrow. Lavon Hayes has a 99.8 percent approval rating- the only holdout I got is the Widow Lowman, who for reasons I don't like thinking about, wants me to legalize prostitution...yeah. You show up on Lavon Hayes' side, people will see you want to fit in. They'll be willing to forgive you anything if they see you trying to fit into this town. Zoe Hart: Really? Lavon Hayes: Oh yeah, all you have to do is help Wade with the finishing touches on the float... Zoe Hart: I guess I could do one parade. Lavon Hayes: ...get fitted for your Alabama costume... Zoe Hart: Wait, a costume? Lavon Hayes: Bluebell's very own Alabama yellow hammer. Zoe Hart: No... the people of this town are going to be impressed by my medical skills, not by my parading around in some ridiculous outfit. Mm mm, not for me, I am not dressing up as a bird! shifts to [[Medical Practice|medical practice].] Zoe Hart: Once again no one came to see me. How did Harley get patients? Emmeline Hattenbarger: Harley was beloved. He'd deliver babies, and they'd grow up and bring him their babies, and their baby's babies. He knew peoples histories, like the fact that Cole Maliska was a hunter, and that we've had four cases of tick paralysis in Bluebell just this year. You want to look at Harley's files again, hmm? I could quiz you. Zoe Hart: I know Harley was a great man, but we clearly have different ways of approaching medicine. Brick Breeland: My my my, interesting news about our partnership agreement. Right, Miss Hart? Poor little thing, thirty percent is not going to be an easy feat. You know, I thought maybe I'd just turn this into my trophy room- or I could just store my shotgun collection in here. Lemon Breeland: There you are, Daddy! Emmeline. Oh my goodness, Dr. Hart- you poor thing, you look so tired and sort of puffy-like. Zoe Hart: Thank you. Brick Breeland: Lemon meringue pie! Lemon Breeland: Hi! Brick Breeland: Everything okay? Lemon Breeland: Oh, Betty tripped during dance rehearsal. Brick Breeland: Oh, what happened, Bets? Betty Breeland: Oh, you know me, Uncle Brick, I'm just so clumsy. I'm fine- there's no need to bring me in. Lemon Breeland: Yes there is- we need to make sure her arm is okay for the parade tomorrow. Emmeline Hattenbarger: Betty is Brick's niece from Huntsville, she visits every summer. Betty, this is Dr. Hart from New York. Betty Breeland: Yes, I heard all about you. Zoe Hart: Brick has a waiting room full of patients but I could take you right now, if you like. laugh. Brick Breeland: Now ladies. Zoe Hart: Hilarious. Lemon Breeland: See you! shifts to bar at [[Rammer Jammer] .] Wade Kinsella: Oh hey, Doc, I'm so glad you're here, my head has just been killing me today. Zoe Hart: So? Wade Kinsella: So? So what are you doing just sitting there, call the hospital, I must need brain surgery! at bar laughs. Zoe Hart: Okay, alright, we don't get ticks in New York City! Kind of like how you guys don't get movies that aren't made by Michael Bay! reacts. Wade Kinsella: Ooh, zinger! Zoe Hart: It was an innocent mistake! Zoe Hart: phone ''Lavon, fine, if it's what I have to do to fit in around here, I'll join you on your damn float. Just please don't make me wear a bird costume... Betty? Betty Breeland: Where am I? Zoe Hart: You're in the bathroom at the Rammer Jammer . Betty Breeland: You can't let anyone see me like this. Please... frel blip bay. Zoe Hart: Betty? ''changes. [[Zoe Hart|Zoe] examines a now-conscious Betty, while Mrs. H looks on.] Betty Breeland: I told you, I'm fine. Emmeline Hattenbarger: You spoke like a Martian, almost broke your head on the linoleum, you are not fine, young lady. Zoe Hart: Acute muscle weakness in the left arm. You tripped yesterday, which means loss of balance, possibly muscle spasticity. And the garbled speech...my guess is you're in the middle of a degenerative immune disorder episode. Betty Breeland: I found out last year. Zoe Hart: MS? Wow, it's unusual in someone so young. Betty, I'm sorry, that must- Betty Breeland: Suck? Why yes it does. And that pitying look you're giving me right now is exactly why no one here can know about it. Zoe Hart: Betty, you're sick, you can't pretend like nothing's wrong. Betty Breeland: Oh I can pretend whatever I want, it's my body. Besides, I watch television, so I know about that doctor-patient confidentiality thing, so you can't say anything either. Zoe Hart: Fine. I won't say anything, if you promise to take care of yourself. You have to rest, which means you can't perform in that parade tomorrow. Betty Breeland: Oh, but I have to. This is important. I've been rehearsing for a month. The parade is the final Belle event of the summer. Emmeline Hattenbarger: Honey, Dr. Hart is right. The heat and the stress will just exacerbate your symptoms. Zoe Hart: It's going to be ninety-six degrees out, and if you pass out again, this time it's from a moving platform. Betty Breeland: Lemon'll be furious. She'll ask questions. Zoe Hart: You tell Lemon that you ran into Dr. Hart, who examined your shoulder and found a glanoid labrum tear and insisted you couldn't perform. Betty Breeland: You'd do that? Emmeline Hattenbarger: Why don't you come on back to the office and I'll get you a sling, it'll help sell it. Betty Breeland: Thank you. Emmeline Hattenbarger: That was some nice doctoring. And I hear you're riding in the Mayor's float tomorrow. Making improvements. shifts to float yard. Lemon Breeland: Alright, sweetheart, so just remember your foot has to stay steady on the gas, and the float must be going exactly four miles an hour for the dancers to time it just right. George Tucker: Right, right- six miles an hour. Lemon Breeland: No, George! Did you even hear me? Four miles an hour. George Tucker: Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you said four. Lemon Breeland: No, I didn't, I said- don't mock me! Come on, the Belles have been practicing this dance for months now, honey. George Tucker: Yes, and I realize this. More than anyone. But babe, you've got to remember, it's just one parade, okay? And there will be a million other events that you can take over and perfect this month alone. Lemon Breeland: Honey, the Belle float has been the highlight of Founder's Day for more than a hundred years and I just cannot let down all of Bluebell. George Tucker: Okay, you know your patriotism to Bluebell is getting a little freakish. Lemon Breeland: George. George Tucker: I'm just saying. But you know, I have a thing for freaks- at least, I saw a circus once, there was a girl with a tail, I thought it was so hot. Lemon laughs.] Lemon Breeland: Oh look, it's Dr. Hart. Cute outfit- did you join a gang? Zoe Hart: Do you know where Lavon's float is? Lemon Breeland: You and the Mayor have grown quite close lately, haven't you? George Tucker: Uh, it's good to see you helping out, and I think that Wade could probably use a hand- he's right over there. [[Lemon Breeland|Lemon]] Why does it bother you so much that she's helping out Lavon on his float? Lemon Breeland: Just, riding the Mayor's float used to mean something in this town. shifts to [[Wade Kinsella|Wade]'s spot in float yard.] Zoe Hart: You've barely started! Wade Kinsella: Mm, well I heard I was getting a helper, figured I'd wait. I do remember how capable those hands of yours are. Zoe Hart: We just kissed! All I did with my hands was go forehead why am I so stupid?'' [[George Tucker|George] glancing over.]'' Wade Kinsella: [[Zoe Hart|Zoe]'s gaze.] This why you stopped our little frolic the other night? You got googly eyes for Goldenboy George? Zoe Hart: I stopped our little frolic because I was half crazed, full drunk, and your breath smelled like generic beer. Can we just build this and get it over with? What is all this chicken wire for? Wade Kinsella: Never built a float before? Zoe Hart: Is that surprising? Wade Kinsella: Well, this is what Lavon wants- it's a red wave, an actual crimson tide. The Mayor will surf it. I'm going to run and get some paint, think you can handle that? shifts to three hours later, the sky is dark. Rose Hattenbarger: There you are! You know something? I have been looking everywhere for you! What are you doing to that chicken wire? Zoe Hart: I didn't do a surgical rotation in scrapbooking. What's going on? Rose Hattenbarger: Frederick Dean is going to the parade with Magnolia Breeland. Zoe Hart: Lemon's sister? Good grief. Rose Hattenbarger: Which totally explains why he hasn't noticed me. Zoe Hart: You want to get noticed? You should ride with us on this float tomorrow? Apparently it's the key to legitimacy, popularity, even success in this town. Rose Hattenbarger: Me? Ride on the Mayor's float? OMG! Zoe Hart: There's one catch. You have to help build it. Rose Hattenbarger: Yeah. Zoe Hart: But stupid Wade disappeared three hours ago and I have no idea what I'm doing. Rose Hattenbarger: Of course I'll help you, but I'm pretty sure Wade's at his house. I heard music coming from there when I went to the carriage house to find you. Zoe Hart: Really? Start in on this, I'll be right back. Rose Hattenbarger: Okay... okay. shifts to the kitchen of the [[Mayor's Plantation], where the phone is ringing.] Lavon Hayes: Lavon Hayes. Lemon Breeland: Lavon? It's Lemon, Lemon Breeland. Listen, I'll just cut right to the chase- I hear that that Dr. Hart is riding your float tomorrow. Lavon Hayes: Your spies are correct. Lemon Breeland: Well I think that it is highly inappropriate Lavon Hayes: Inappropriate? Lemon Breeland: It's disrespectful to my father, who has worked his butt off for the people of Bluebell for you to allow his competition to be seen at your side. Now listen, I don't know or care what is going on between you two, but- Lavon Hayes: Lemon, I appreciate the call. If there's nothing else, I got business to attend to. rings at the [[Breeland Home|Breeland house].] Lemon Breeland: Coming! Betty Breeland: Oh, Lemon, you are not going to believe this! Lemon Breeland: What are you doing here? What is wrong with your arm? Betty Breeland: Oh just a tad bit of bad news, really. You know I ran into that Dr. Hart whose so worried about my shoulder- turns out I have a torn glanoid ligament. She says I can't perform tomorrow. Lemon Breeland: Excuse me? Betty Breeland: However, I've spent the whole day training AnnaBeth and she knows all my dance moves, and she's ready to step into my place. Lemon Breeland: We have been practicing this dance for months. And you know that we need six dancers. And no offense, AnnaBeth, but you couldn't execute a Spanish Waltz if you had a year to practice. Now Dr. Hart is not the doctor in this town, and she cannot just come down here and take away every single thing that is important to me. Daddy! shifts to the [[Gatehouse|gatehouse], Wade's home.] Zoe Hart: I should have known you would try to pull a stunt like this! You're the most irresponsible person I've ever met. Wade Kinsella: You seem to be a bit more upset than the situation calls for, Doc. It is just a parade. Zoe Hart: I can't believe that I'm going to say this, but it's the Founder's Day Parade. Lavon is counting on us. I'm counting on us. For some reason, I need people to think that I fit into this town, or I can't get patients, and I will lose the practice that I inherited only four days ago and ruin my dead father's legacy, not to mention the fellowship I have worked for my entire life. It may sound- kisses [[Zoe Hart|Zoe].] Zoe Hart: What are you doing? Wade Kinsella: You were freaking out. I thought I'd snap you out of it with my generic beer breath. Wade Kinsella: What are you gaping at? We got a float to build don't we? Come on, girl! shifts to float yard the next morning. Rose Hattenbarger: Frederick Dean. sighs ''He has two first names, something about that is just so old school cool. And OMG, I saw he was reading Chew the other day, which is like my favorite comic book, but I didn't know how to tell him. Wade Kinsella: Hey, kid- do I look like iCarly to you? If I hear the name Frederick Dean one more time, I'm going to hot glue your lips together. Rose Hattenbarger: Where is your sense of romance? Zoe Hart: What happened? Rose Hattenbarger: You fell asleep. Good shot for the Bluebell Beat Blog, though. Wade Kinsella: Very doctorly. Zoe Hart: You guys, it looks- Lavon Hayes: Astonishing. Whoo! ''laughs ''Better than I even imagined. Wade, my friend, I knew I could count on you. And Rose Hattenbarger- well, since you are joining us, will you do me the honor of wearing the Alabama costume? Zoe Hart: That is a great idea! Rose Hattenbarger: Why, yes- I'd be honored. Lavon Hayes: Why don't I take y'all out for some pancakes to carbo-load for the big day? Zoe Hart: Uh, I am starving! Lavon Hayes: Uh, Zoe... Lavon Hayes has a rep to protect. You best go and get yourself a shower before you ride into town with me, girl. ''to the [[Belles] float.] AnnaBeth Nass: Heard you're riding on the Mayor's float! Zoe Hart: Well, I am one of his favorite people, so.... [[Betty Breeland|Betty]] ...excuse me. Can I talk to you? What are you doing? We talked about this, you can't perform today! Lemon Breeland: Why not? Because of her hurt shoulder? Show her, Betty. Brick Breeland: Yeah, Betty's glanoid labrum is fine. I examined it again myself, Dr. Hart. Boy, you are on quite a roll. Zoe Hart: Betty can't be in the parade. Betty, tell them. You have no choice. Betty Breeland: Dr. Hart, my shoulder is fine. What is your problem? Are you just out to get us, or did you go to medical school by correspondence course? Lemon Breeland: Enjoy the parade! Brick Breeland: Okay, back to work! Not much time left. shifts to three gossiping women on a bench in town. Old Lady #1: She has made a lot of mistakes. Old Lady #2/Delma Warner: Well, she's new here- and Lavon likes her. Old Lady #1: She's riding his float! That's a big honor. Old Lady #2/Delma Warner: Big honor. Old Lady #3: And I just love those little shorts she wears. shifts to [[Carriage House|carriage house], Zoe's home.) Betty Breeland: Dr. Hart... I'm so sorry about how I spoke to you. I know you were just trying to help. Zoe Hart: Betty, how you speak to me is the least of my concern. I care about your health- that's why you can't be in that parade today. You'll be jeopardizing it. I don't know how many ways I can tell you this. Betty Breeland: You don't understand. Back home in Huntsville, I'm just a plain girl- I'm a loner, I'm shy. But every summer I come here, to Bluebell, where I'm a Breeland, I'm a Belle, which here's like being a princess- and I live those ten months for the other two months, and I just wanted that feeling to go on as long as it possibly could... Zoe Hart: Betty, I understand being an outcast more than anyone, but I don't think you should risk triggering another episode. Betty Breeland: Oh, but it's worth the risk, because with my condition, both you and I know it's probably my last chance to really live. Zoe Hart: Then at the very least, take this. Baclafin. It should help stave off some of the spasticity. Take one three times a day until you can get home and see your own doctor. But just one, it's strong stuff. Betty Breeland: Thank you. I- Zoe Hart: It's okay. Betty Breeland: Okay. [Scene shifts to the Founder's Day Parade.] shots of crowd and parade. Shot of [[Betty Breeland|Betty] taking Baclafin.] Emmeline Hattenbarger: Yeah, Zoe! Zoe notices Betty clearly struggling on Belle float.] Zoe Hart: I apologize for what I'm about to do- Wade, stop the tractor! Wade, give me the wheel, I need to create a diversion! Wade Kinsella: Whoa, whoa, get off of me! What are you doing? Zoe Hart: Saving someone's life! Wade Kinsella: Hey, hey! Zoe Hart: Give me the wheel! Wade Kinsella: Oh, God! crashes. Crowd gasps. Lavon Hayes: What the hell'd you do? Zoe Hart: I'm sorry, but please cover for me, I have to take care of something! Zoe Hart: [[Emmeline Hattenbarger|Emmeline]] Grab Betty and get her to my office, now! No matter what. Lavon Hayes:'' podium'' Well, today, we mark the occasion when our noble founder, Cyrus Lavinius Jeremiah Jones... AnnaBeth Nass: Did our float just crash? How did that happen? Emmeline Hattenbarger: Hey there, hi, how's everybody feeling, y'all okay? Oh, my goodness, Betty, you got a big bump on your head. Come on, sweetie, let's get you some ice. Lavon Hayes: [at podium]...so um, in the spirit of CLJJ Jones, we'll improvise. Give it up for our high school marching band, huh? shifts inside [[Medical Practice|medical practice].] Zoe Hart: What's going on? Betty Breeland: I-I- everything's spinning. Zoe Hart: Is it the MS? Emmeline Hattenbarger: Really, did you have to crash the float? Zoe Hart: I had no choice! [[Betty Breeland|Betty]] How many Baclafin did you take? Betty Breeland: I had another episode, my legs were rigid and I freaked out.... I took a bunch. Betty falls.] Emmeline Hattenbarger: Oh! Zoe Hart: She's overdosing. We have to activate the charcoal before she starts to sieze. Emmeline Hattenbarger: Alright, let's get her on the table. Zoe Hart: Lift her. Emmeline Hattenbarger: Mmkay. Legs. shifts outside to parade. Lemon Breeland: I am going to kill that lunatic. Or better yet, I'm going to sue her- she can't just go around crashing floats. She can't- I'm just going to sue her for mental distress or attempted- negligence or attempted murder or something like that, and...as my lawyer, I insist you draw up the papers. George Tucker: And as your fiance I insist you look at me, take a deep breath... okay. Now, you're angry and you've had a bit of a scare. Trust me when I say I know how much this parade means to you, but right now, I got to make sure everyone is safe and we've got a hell of a mess to clean up, okay? Lemon nods.] Okay. Love you. shifts to Mayor's float. Frederick Dean: Hey Rose- I saw the float crash, are you okay? Rose Hattenbarger: Frederick Dean. What? Think I'm some Belle all in a tizzy because my hoop skirt got stuck in my hair? I'm not. Go help Magnolia. Frederick Dean: Oh...okay. Wade Kinsella: Hey, Rose...you uh, got that new issue of Chew? I was hoping to borrow it. Frederick Dean: You read Chew? Wade Kinsella: Yeah, what, you kidding? She's like the fan club president. Rose Hattenbarger: Except I think releasing number twenty-seven out of sequence was way weird. Frederick Dean: Me too! I don't get why you'd do that, especially when the USDA suicide mission was so cool in eighteen. Wade Kinsella: I'll get it from you later. shifts inside [[Medical Practice|medical practice].] Zoe Hart: We are very lucky we caught it in time. You could've had a seizure, gone into a coma. Betty Breeland: I know it was stupid. Zoe Hart: Well, we all do stupid things to fit in, like me wearing this football costume. Emmeline Hattenbarger: Uniform! Good Lord. Zoe Hart: Whatever. Mrs. H is going to give you a ride home so you can get some rest. Okay. Don't worry, you'll be okay for the rest of your trip. And no one will ever know. Betty Breeland: Thank you for covering for me. I know this is not going to help with your popularity problem. Zoe Hart: Don't you worry about me- you take care of yourself, Betty the Belle. I'm off to face the music! The weird, old timey, banjoey music. shifts outside. Zoe Hart: Lemon? Lemon, I'm sorry. Lemon Breeland: Really? You really think sorry's going to cut it? Zoe Hart: Um, yes? Lemon Breeland: Just tell me why. Why'd you do it? Are you just mocking us- are our traditions just a big joke to you? Do you think you're just too good for us here? Zoe Hart: No! Lemon Breeland: Then admit it, you are just hell-bent on destroying anything that's important to me- the parade, my engagement party. Zoe Hart: No! Lemon Breeland: Then why? Why did you crash your float? for [[Zoe Hart|Zoe]'s response.] Exactly. Everyone, Zoe Hart may be Harley Wilkes' daughter, but she is not him, and I think I speak for everyone when I say, we don't want you here. shifts to [[Carriage House|carriage house], Zoe's home.] Emmeline Hattenbarger: Hey. Heard you were hiding. Zoe Hart: I blew it. I'm sorry I disappointed you, I know you just wanted me to fit in. I'm not Harley. Emmeline Hattenbarger: N- I am sorry if you feel like I was pressuring you. Brick is a good doctor, but sometimes he gets stuck in his ways, and worse, he puts his own needs first. Harley wasn't like that. Zoe Hart: Oh yeah, Harley was a saint, and I'm nothing like him. Emmeline Hattenbarger: Oh no no no no, you don't understand. Listen, what you did today, sacrificing yourself to be a part of this town to treat a patient- that was amazing. And that was Harley to the core. Zoe Hart: Thanks, Mrs. H. Emmeline Hattenbarger: Listen, like you, I've been a little lost, and...this job, well sometimes I love it, but it's just- it's not my dream. Six months ago, my daughter and I, we bought a bakery down in Shreveport, and I was going to move down there to help her get started up. But then Harley died, and I didn't want to leave Bluebell until...until the right person came along to take after him. Zoe Hart: What are you saying? Emmeline Hattenbarger: I think- I think it's okay for me to leave now. Zoe Hart: Mrs. H, I'm not the right person. There's no way I can get thirty percent of those patients now. I'll lose the practice- and the fellowship. Emmeline Hattenbarger: One day soon people are going to see that your heart is as deep as Harley's was, and that like him, you listen. I'm confident. Goodbye, Dr. Hart. Believe me, you're going to do just fine. And if you're ever in doubt, you have these- he's in there. I'm just sorry you didn't get to know him like you deserved to. shifts to [[Breeland Home|Breeland house].] Brick Breeland: She was so happy that day. The Founder's Parade was her favorite event of the whole season. Lemon Breeland: Every year at this time I think, maybe Mama will come back- if not to see us, then, at least to see the Belle float. Brick Breeland: Sugar, it's twelve years ago she left. You have to start letting go. Lemon Breeland: Have you? shifts to the [[Carriage House|carriage house], Zoe's home, where Zoe is going through Harley's files.] shifts to [[Shula Whitaker]'s house.] Shula Whitaker: What do you want? Zoe Hart: I've been thinking about your symptoms- maybe I misdiagnosed you the first time you came in. Shula Whitaker: Really? Zoe Hart: Who's this? Shula Whitaker: This is Prince Purrfection, the third. Zoe Hart: Oh yeah? So, I was looking at your file and I noticed that your illness began after your mother died. Shula Whitaker: So? Zoe Hart: It must be hard to be here without her. I don't have any family here, either, and I miss it- them- more than I would've guessed. Shula Whitaker: She made the best peach pie. Zoe Hart: I love peach pie. Shula Whitaker: You do? Zoe Hart: I do. Shula Whitaker: You don't look like you eat no peach pie. Zoe Hart: Oh, I'll eat a peach pie- you put a peach pie in front of me, I will eat it. Shula Whitaker: Well, we got plenty of it here. Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season One Transcripts